Utena's Eternal Bond
by Cammy Girl
Summary: Utena is at the point of Insanity. She feels like there is no comfort, love, kindness for her now that she has to duel for her faithful Rose Bride. She has to neglect the people that love her, want her, because she is promised as long as she continues to
1. Default Chapter

Utena's Eternal Bond  
  
~ Chapter 1 ~  
  
The Rose Unfurls  
  
"Silly girl.." Utena whispered, lying on her bed, staring into her ceiling. She slowly closed her eyes then reopened them, only to see a face looking down at her. "Such a silly girl."  
  
"How could you say something like that? After all we've been through and all we've said ab-," Wakaba started saying, but was quickly cut off.  
  
"About what? What did we talk about?" She asked calmly, looking away from her face and back up towards the ceiling.  
  
"About us Utena! Why are you pushing me away from you?" Wakaba cried, her hands in her face. "Can't you just tell me why?" She cried eve more, tears streaming her once bright and cheerful eyes.  
  
"What ties did we ever possess? That kept us together firmly? There wasn't anything was there?" Utena covered her eyes with her hand, the light beginning to hurt her eyes.  
  
"Stop asking questions!" She screamed, falling to her knees. She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head. "Himemiya.Himemiya, it's her isn't it? She's the one who pulled you away." She squeaked, her voice never changing from her original tone.  
  
How childish, Utena though. Even when this girl, Wakaba Shinohara, never once acted mature. Never acted as if though she could lose something valuable. As if she has everything that passed by, even when Utena failed before. She went with another. "You're such a silly girl," She said.  
  
"Utena Tenjou! Tell me now.is it over?" She cried, rising on her feet and grabbing Utena's wrist.  
  
"I'm Utena Tenjou aren't I?" She said to herself out loud. Her short light hair in her face. She looked to the side at her former lover and closed her eyes. "Silly girl.following me."  
  
Wakaba ruffled her uniform shirt, trying to find a way to wake her up. Thinking she was asleep, she slapped the Prince across the face. "Say it's over.SAY IT'S OVER!" Wakaba screamed, keeping her hand across her face when she slapped her.  
  
"It's- o.ver," Utena looked up at her and immediately breathed softly. She meant those exasperated words, those words of separation. She never would know if she loved this childish girl, she would never know. Pushing this girl away might bring her closer to her prince, her prince she longed for.  
  
She broke down in tears, moving away from Utena's motionless body. She backed up against her wall and fell to the floor, crying like a newborn. Fine, she thought. "Fine Utena," She swallowed up her tears and swung the door open, and ran down the hall, not bothering to shut the door behind her. Utena's world was breaking, splitting into a thousand shards of broken glass.  
  
"Anthy? Are you there?" Utena rolled onto her side, her uniform shirt becoming ruffled and un-kept. She placed her hands to her mouth and closed her eyes again.  
  
"Yes Utena, are you all right?" Anthy asked tenderly, as if magically appearing at her bedside. She held her hands together, her face emotionless except for that soft look in her eyes that was only for Utena. Her dark long hair was neatly kept that it hung behind her and stopped below her waist. She was so beautiful, even after all these years. It wasn't even two years ago that she began to duel for this woman, this possession that became a good friend. She belonged to Utena Tenjou; she was her Rose Bride.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine," She replied, trying to open her eyes was unable. "Himemiya.have you ever been attached to a living thing?"  
  
"Yes, I have," Her rosy voice replied.  
  
"Who?" She asked.  
  
"I love you Utena, you alone," Anthy replied completely honest. She had no regrets, her true and honest feelings. Even though she was the Rose Bride, she would love the one who possessed her. Even her brother, who claimed her as his own despite their family ties. Anthy slowly sat down by her head, and rested her cheek on her lap. She stroked her soft skin, making sure she was relaxed. "Anthy," She whispered. "Is it today? Must I?"  
  
"Yes, Utena. Today is the day," She replied, brushing her hair away from her face. "Don't worry Utena, I am sure you will win."  
  
"I'm not sure I want to win," She replied, opening her eyes slightly. Himemiya stopped moving. "Touga still wants to fight me for you. He won't tell me why."  
  
"He has secrets.Utena," Anthy looked away at the window, she could see the lake. It was such a beautiful view. The light of the moon reflected on the small ripples that arose even from the soft rush of wind.  
  
"Can we go to your rose garden, now Anthy?" She placed her hand on her thigh softly; resting on her lap like she never again wanted to move.  
  
"Of course," Anthy helped her to her feet, realizing how weak her legs were. She had dueled Saionji again, not too many hours ago. He would never quit, he would never stop desiring Anthy Himemiya. Not until he had her for his own forever. Touga wanted the same thing, or did he want something else? Utena quickly found herself in a bed of roses, beautiful red roses. The lights reflected against the delicate petals as if they were alive. She clumsily fell to her knees, Anthy accidentally loosing her firm but gentle grip on her shoulder. "Utena?" She helped her to relax on the roses, laying her head down on the red rose petals. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Utena Tenjou?" A deep, soft voice asked from the edge of the garden.  
  
"Touga?" Anthy asked, looking up from Utena and into Touga's deep eyes. "Mr. Kiryuu.Utena isn't we-."  
  
"Please, leave Ms. Tenjou and I alone Anthy," Touga asked, smiling lightly as he witnessed the change in her eyes. "You have nothing to fear, we will postpone the duel is necessary."  
  
Anthy looked back down at Utena, who was still very much asleep. Utena shook and opened her eyes, to see Touga on the other side of the garden. Anthy slowly proceeded to rise to her feet, making sure she didn't disturb her too much. She held her hands together once again and bowed her head lightly. She walked past Touga, and began to walk steadily down the seemingly never-ending staircase.  
  
"Utena?" Touga asked, his voice strong and steady. Utena shook her head slightly then looked up at him as he began to approach. His composure was so well kept, he seemed as if he could never have a physical flaw. "We agreed to duel tonight, isn't that correct?"  
  
"Touga," Utena sat up weakly and began to attempt to get to her feet. Her attempt failed, she just couldn't. She was both mentally and physically exhausted. She was brought to the end of the line, one more step over that line of blood and she would finally collapse for good. She had to fight to keep someone she did love, someone who actually meant something to her. So many sacrifices. "Why do you still want the Rose Bride? Why must you continue to fight for her Touga?"  
  
"I desire power Utena, you above many others know this," He didn't stop walking toward her. Toward her helpless form. "The power of Dios is incredible and I alone cannot withdraw its ultimate power through the sword from Anthy. Only you were able to conceive it's ultimate power. I believe if I can defeat you, I will have that power," He explained. He stopped right infront of her, lifting her chin up so he could see her face. "Are you so tired that you couldn't stand to uphold the sword even to face me this night Utena Tenjou?"  
  
"I.I-," She froze, eyes half closed. She found herself pinned on her back, her wrists above her head. She looked up at his face, questioning without words. "Touga," He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers.  
  
"You're so tired Utena. It seems like you have little strength even for your natural abilities to keep yourself healthy," He whispered, laying small quick kisses on her cheek. He brushed her hair away with his nose and never kept his eyes away from hers. Her blue eyes glittered, her eyes were so dazzling. "I love you," He whispered. His red and black uniform seemed to blend in with his surroundings. He could be the image of a rose prince. His long red hair, his soft yet mysterious eyes, and his appearance was so strange.  
  
"I. I love you Touga. I just can't love you." She whispered. Touga halted from his work and stood upright over her body. "Utena?" He asked. "I thought.I thought we were-why can't you love me?" He was lost for words, something that Utena or any else had never witnessed.  
  
"Touga, I don't even know what love is. I don't even remember if I have ever loved anyone. I don't even know what I'm doing now Touga. I know one thing," She began. "Anthy Himemiya is the Rose Bride. I claimed her as my prize, or to everyone else. I claimed her as my friend, my good friend. I continue to duel because I cannot lose her now Touga."  
  
"Utena, I-," Touga closed his eyes then reopened them. "I thought we said we were going to see the stars together?" He still remained cool, but the panic and shock was visible clear through his shaken eyes. Utena could tell she had shattered the reason he had come up in the first place. "I'm here, you told me once I was your prince."  
  
"You told me once I was your prince," She repeated him. "Say that again Touga to me then yourself."  
  
"You told me once I was your prince." He restated, even more firmly then before.  
  
"Before.this is now Touga. I'm so sorry; I will always be the prince. No matter how hard I try, no many how many times I try to act like the princess. I will.forever be Anthy's prince. Even when she is claimed by another.I will always be her prince." She leaned up so she stood upright. Touga let go of her wrists and moved away. "We will resume our duel Touga Kiryuu," She gathered her strength and got to her feet. She broadened her shoulders and lifted her chin high. "Anthy!"  
  
Anthy, a moment later, appeared in her garden. Her hands still held together, her eyes cast upon her roses. As if she might be struck if she looked up. "Yes, Ms. Utena?" She answered respectfully, knowing she was in the presence of another other than Utena.  
  
"Please, prepare the duel between me and Touga. Touga, if you win.you will have the Rose Bride. Anthy Himemiya will be yours. But if I win, you will discontinue your attempts on winning her. You may duel another to win her but as long as she is still with me, you cannot lift your sword against me." Touga got up to his feet, and did as she did. He stood up straight and took a deep breath. "If that is what you wish Utena Tenjou." His shallow voice trembled, this was the first rejection he suffered that truly meant a lot to him. He pulled his sword from his thin scabbard that was attached to his belt and drew it infront of him.  
  
Anthy approached Touga and fastened a single red rose to his uniform shirt. She nodded respectively and then turned and walked toward Utena. She tied the white rose to Utena's chest and leaned up and kissed Utena deeply. Utena modestly returned the kiss and watched as Himemiya walked away toward the edge of the garden. The graceful bells rang, and Utena felt a rush of strength surge through her limps. "Touga, let's duel."  
  
~ To be Continued ~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Possession

Utena's Eternal Bond  
  
~ Chapter 2~  
  
Possession  
  
Utena readied her sword, preparing at any moment to attack again. Touga remained motionless, watching her beneath those impenetrable eyes. His dark red hair, covered most of his face, but as much as he could see, told him she had been hurt. He had felt nothing compared to her, nothing at all.  
  
"I won't hold back," She growled loudly, placing the blade by her face and moving into a firm stance.  
  
"I never expected you to Utena," He whispered, clenching the sword in his hands. The bells rang in Utena's ears, as if one cue she dashed forward, small rose petals flinging up into the air as she ran toward her so-called enemy. No matter how much she enjoyed those kisses, she could never have them forever.  
  
The swift beat of footsteps echoed through the garden, and all the while Touga remained motionless. Only keeping his sword infront of him, he was so very calm, so placid. Utena clenched her teeth for the ignorance she perceived and lounged forward, aiming the sword at the rose by his chest. He easily dodged the attack and parried to the side, knocking her sword out of the way. Before she could turn around, retaliate he grabbed her arm. "Touga?"  
  
"No Utena," He said softly and brought her to his chest, embracing her as if their world would collapse that very moment. "Enough of this fighting. Don't let it consume your soul."  
  
"No--Touga," She sighed and closed her eyes slowly then reopened them. "Too much," She whispered. Touga stroked her long hair, holding his thin but broad arms around her petite figure.  
  
"You do not have to chose," Touga told her, kissing her cheek and retreating away from her. An eerie silence fell upon them, which was shattered by the clanging of the great bells. Utena's eyes widened, her rose was still on. She looked back up at Touga, her heart seized. "For you," He said, "You have won Utena."  
  
He gave her his own perfect red rose, forfeiting his duel so that she might see he is serious for her. He kissed the bud of the rose and handed it to her, wrapping his fingers around hers and kissing the back of her hand. "Touga," She wanted to say more, but he merely smiled and turned around, walking away.  
  
Utena pursed her lips tightly, dropping her sword into the rose petals beneath her feet. "Why do I have to suffer so?" She asked herself. How could she choose between so many people? Was love really like this, or was a cruel mockery of what it truly is?  
  
"Miss Utena!" Anthy quickly ran over to her victor but before a touch was made Utena collapsed abruptly. The petals cascaded down with her, spiraling down when he body hit them with force. Anthy's eyes widened and she fell to her knees beside her, lifting her head. Her hair shortened, and she was in her school uniform again, the sword vanishing into thin air. "Utena?"  
  
"Anthy-," She murmured. Anthy grasped her hand and smiled.  
  
"It's all right Miss Utena, I'm here. You've won the duel," She said softly. Utena nodded weakly and exhaled roughly. "I think rest would be wise."  
  
"Thank you Anthy," Utena accepted her warm hand and Anthy, as always, brought her to her room. Anthy, no matter what bond they might share, would always desire to be by her side. No matter what. ~~~ "Why did you lose the duel to Utena Tenjou?" Saionji growled at Touga. He quickly laid down his sword, and let loose his emerald green hair from the elastic. He stared from a few feet away, at Touga's deep fixed stare. "Touga!"  
  
"Hm?" Touga murmured, looking over at him slightly. Saionji huffed, biting his tongue and walked into the other room, slipping the mobile door in the way. Touga watched as his shadow undressed from his training robes and back into his uniform. He quickly reentered and Touga looked up at him with no faint expression visible.  
  
"You are ignorant," He snapped. Saionji crossed his arms, glaring at his classmate in disgust. "You're weakness for Tenjou has lead you to forfeit. Pitiful," He added to his mockery.  
  
"Pitiful?" Touga asked with enthusiasm. None of his words penetrated his thoughts, and he simply wouldn't allow it. "You don't know what is such a word Saionji," Touga smiled. "True, I do love Utena."  
  
"You do not know what a word is love!" He yelled, grabbing his sword and placing it into his sheath tied to his belt. "After all you've fought for, you've wanted the sword of Dios- you've given it up for you emotions that you do not even know completely exist."  
  
"You speak of nothing my friend," Touga replied with a grin, leaning his palm against his chin and leaning upon the frame of the wall. He crossed his legs and looked out the window, to behold the beauty of the land. "My actions to do not concern you. You desire the sword also, do you not?" Saionji scowled. "If I did win the duel you would have to fight me Saionji. You would not win," Touga winked at him.  
  
"Fool!" Saionji murmured and turned around quickly, only to bump into Anthy. He watched her solemnly for a few moments then he hardened once more. "Anthy, what are you doing here?"  
  
Anthy slightly fidgeted, becoming rather uncomfortable with him being so close to her. Back when Anthy were bound together, Saionji did not treat her well, she couldn't even remember a willing kindness he ever showed to her. "Lord Saionji, I need a word with Lord Touga alone."  
  
Touga cocked an eyebrow and leaned over to see the strain in her face, how Saionji was making her uncomfortable. "Please, if you will?" Touga nodded his head toward the door and Saionji curled his lips into a snare, and he left with much hesitation. Anthy breathed roughly and clamped her hands together, keeping her eyes toward the ground. "What is wrong Anthy?"  
  
"Lord Touga-," She tried to word but the words failed her. How could she form these thoughts in her mind that wouldn't be felt the wrong way? "I really want you to know something, I don't want you to think ill of me."  
  
Touga furrowed his brow for a moment then lightened his gaze, and steadily walked toward her and smiled tenderly. "What is it Anthy?"  
  
"Please, leave Miss Utena alone?" She asked meekly, keeping her head low and her eyes far away from his.  
  
"Anthy?" Touga wasn't prepared for such words coming from her mouth. She never usually talked like this, she almost seemed like she was ready to break down and cry.  
  
"Do you- do you love her?" Anthy cried, looking sadly at Touga for his answer. Touga said nothing, but instead looked away at the garden outside the window in the room.  
  
"What if I do Anthy? I made my feelings clear to her when we were dueling, she apparently loves you more," He said quickly, smiling softly. "But I cannot simply withdraw from her life you see."  
  
"I see," She said. "Then I will decline tonight and hope you sleep well Lord Touga," She gave a soft bow then slowly removed herself from the room.  
  
Touga sighed and gently fingered the angles of the window, leaning his forehead against his arm as he looked out and stared at the pink, white, and red roses that bloomed all around them. "This is-truly a beautiful place."  
  
~ To Be Continued ~ 


End file.
